Elle Avoit vû le Loup (She Has Seen The Wolf)
by OliviaWildesBoobs
Summary: STORY IS IN ENGLISH DESPITE FRENCH TITLE. Ruby stumbles upon Belle in the diner one day and discovers she is reading Fifty Shades of Grey and finding it to be incredibly vulgar and disgusting, only to learn that Belle is still a virgin. Belle attempts to get Ruby to sleep with her, but Ruby insists that they must be in love if she's going to be Belle's first. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

SO. I was reading online and I found a page about the origins of fairytales, and found out that Little Red Riding Hood was based off the French idiom for a girl having lost her virginity, "Elle avoit vu le loup" (She has seen the wolf). Being a Rebelle shipper, I immediately thought about the fact that Belle is probably a virgin since she and Gaston never got married and Rumple and her never slept together. So, here's a fic about Belle "seeing the wolf". This isn't necessarily AU, but takes place after 2x7 and after Emma's inevitable return to Storybrooke. It mostly focuses on Rebelle so don't worry if the other characters storylines don't fit.

* * *

"What are you reading?" Ruby asked, sliding into the booth across from Belle.

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. It's quite vulgar." She flipped the cover shut, sliding it across the table.

"Ah, Fifty Shades of Grey. Granny wanted to read this, before the curse broke... I took away her Amazon account." Ruby laughed.

"I can see why. I didn't know there were so many ways to describe…" Belle trailed off.

"Sex?" Ruby offered, raising an eyebrow at Belle's seemingly deliberate avoidance of the word.

"Yes… I guess that's the word I was searching for… sex…" She smiled awkwardly, folding her hands on the table in front of her.

"Oh my god! You're a-" Ruby was cut off by Belle's index finger pressing against her lips.

"I guess it's true what they say about wolves knowing how to howl." Belle teased.

"Sorry… I mean… _you're a virgin?"_ Ruby whispered.

"I had an arranged engagement, but we never married. Then shortly after, I was locked in an asylum for twenty eight years. I never had the chance." Belle shrugged softly, sipping her iced tea.

"It's fun. You should try it." Ruby grinned, biting her lip.

"What do you mean, it's 'fun'?" She asked, leaning forward to listen intently.

"I can't explain it… It's just… It's amazing." Ruby insisted.

"When did you…" Belle asked, feeling a little cautious of stepping over a personal line.

"Lose it? Well, I met Peter when I was young. We were together until he… Until I… Until my wolf killed him. From there I guess I just… Branched out." Ruby grimaced sadly at the thought of Peter.

"What does 'branched out' mean?" She furrowed her brow.

"I mean, men, women… Other Children of The Moon- Uhm, wolves, when I came across them." Ruby chuckled.

"Women?" Belle's jaw dropped.

"Oh, yeah. Cursed me even banged The Queen. And Emma Swan, a couple times…" Ruby glanced across the diner, taking note that none other than Regina and Emma were sitting together, sharing harsh but hungry eye contact.

"You slept with The Queen?" Belle looked as if she was about to throw up at the thought.

"I did. But they're totally sleeping with each other now, so…" Ruby's laugh was cut off when she saw that Regina was glaring in her direction. Her hearing was almost as impressive as Ruby's wolf hearing.

"She's terrifying." Belle whispered.

"She's not so scary. But then again, I have heard her whimpering my name while I utilised my immense talent of- I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear that." She blushed bright red, looking anywhere but at Belle.

"What if I were to try it, with you?" Belle suggested, reaching across the table and taking Ruby hand in her own.

"I don't want to take away your first time. It should be with someone you love." Ruby smiled, lifting the soft pale surface of Belle's hand to her lips and kissing it.

"Who's to say that that couldn't end up being you in the end?"

"My, my. Are you asking me on a date, mi'lady?" Ruby bowed her head slightly.

"Yes, I believe I am." Belle nodded.

"I accept. On one condition. Let me take you somewhere nicer than the diner."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, all. I'm sorry for promising an update like 10000 times via tumblr or twitter then never following through. But here it is. I hope you all enjoy :) Also I haven't figured out how to make the double spaces between paragraphs stay once it's uploaded... I'm trying, I really am. Please forgive any typos or mistakes. I used auto correct instead of manually spell checking it this time, because I had a killer headache as I got a concussion yesterday.

* * *

Ruby exhaled, poised to knock on the door of Belle's room. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. She'd been on plenty of dates before, in the enchanted forest, and in Storybrooke. Sure, Belle was beautiful. And sure, she liked her a lot. But she wasn't the type to be so anxious.

"Hi." Belle smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi… You look… wow." Ruby once overed the dress Belle wore. It was form fitting and clearly intended for going out in.

"I overdressed. I'll go change." Belle stated, noting Ruby's leather jacket and knee high doc martens.

"Don't. You look beautiful. I want to look at you." She insisted, offering her hand to Belle.

"Thank you. It's just, when you said nicer than the diner; I figured that meant we'd need to dress nicely." Belle took Ruby's hand and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"There really isn't another restaurant in town. I improvised." Ruby shrugged, sparing a glance at Belle as they walked down the hall.

"What do you mean, 'you improvised'?" Belle asked.

"You'll see."

"I was worried they wouldn't come." Ruby smiled at the hundreds of glowing lights that surrounded them, each its own little soul.

"Why?" Belle sat down next to her on the picnic blanket Ruby was seated upon.

"Because they're magic, and magic is unpredictable here. I was running the other night when I realised that in our world this would have been where Firefly Hill was. They weren't here. I was just crossing my fingers that they'd come tonight." Ruby pulled a bottle of wine out of the basket she had brought with her, followed by two glasses which she promptly filled.

"Predictability is boring. Would I be on a date with you if I was interested in predictable?" Belle's satisfaction grew as Ruby blushed violently.

"Unpredictable is my middle name. Unfortunately my hyphenated name happens to be unreliable." Ruby kicked one leg over the other and sipped her wine.

"You're not unreliable. You're one of the most trustworthy people I've ever met." Belle pulled herself closer to Ruby, linking their hands together.

"I chained you up in a library and you're calling me trustworthy?" She laughed.

"You had good reason. Plus, it was kind of… hot." Belle shrugged.

"Hot? Charming said you were furious when he came to get you."

"I can't be furious and find you incredibly hot at the same time?" Belle asked, glancing down at Ruby's lips.

"I guess you can. Emma and Regina demonstrate that quite well. They're like an old married couple. They even have a kid together." Ruby chuckled.

"Do you want kids?" She watched intently, gauging whether she was coming on too strong.

"I'm genetically predisposed to want kids. It's a wolf thing. Female wolves can breed with anyone, human, wolf, male, female. As long as the moon cycle is right and we truly love the person." Ruby shrugged.

"How does that work?"

"It's a magic thing. My kind change on full moons, but during a blue moon, we don't. On a blue moon, we can reproduce with our true love, if we've found them. The only other way for us to reproduce is with our own kind, in wolf form." Ruby explained.

"We would have cute kids, don't you think?"

Ruby's expression turned awkward, her jaw tight and her posture stiff.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry… I didn't mean… I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Belle apologised, her hand worriedly hovering over her mouth.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm just not used to anyone being so forward about wanting a future together. Of course I think we'd have adorable kids." Ruby smiled, reclaiming the hand Belle had pulled away.

"Well, you'd best get used to it." She inched closer to Ruby's lips.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She mentally prepared as the other woman closed the distance between their lips.

Belle could feel the kiss throughout her entire body. She could tell Ruby was holding back, trying to keep their first kiss soft and playful. But the kiss had sparked a fire she had never felt before, her hunger for it proving as a huge turn on for Ruby, and within seconds she was on her back while their tongues fought for dominance, their wine glasses discarded and tipped over on the grass. She hadn't expected that their first kiss would be so aggressive, but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying it. It was her who moved Ruby's hand to her breast, though she was met with slight resistance.

"We're waiting." Ruby breathed.

"Just kiss me…"

"I don't want you to make a huge mistake because of me." She was still struggling to breathe after the physically exerting kiss.

"Hey! You kids! You can't be doing that here." Emma's voice came from somewhere unseen.

"Shit… its Emma. Run!" Ruby laughed standing up and pulling Belle to her feet.

"Why are we running if it's just Emma?" Belle asked, swiftly pulling off her heels.

"Do you want her to know about us?" Ruby took off through the huge cloud of fireflies.

"Wait up." Belle's footsteps got louder as Ruby slowed down and held her hand out.

"Come on." Ruby nodded in the direction of a huge oak tree that would provide cover for them.

"Well that was fun." She choked out sarcastically, trying to catch her breath as they approached the tree.

"Sorry… I forgot you have human stamina… And how hard it is to run in a dress…"

"Whoa!" Belle flailed, tripping over one of the roots. Ruby's arms shot out to catch her.

"Looks like you're falling for me." Ruby smiled as she pecked Belle softly on the lips.

"You do put on a good show."

"Show?! I'll have you know I put a lot of thought and effort into this date." She laughed, collapsing onto the grass with Belle still in her arms.

"The fireflies, the wine, the literal sweeping me off my feet… You're utterly poetic, and I of all people can appreciate that. But honestly, Ruby, you could have asked me over to watch movies and eat popcorn. You're my Ruby. You'll always be my Ruby." Another kiss.

"If you want to watch movies we can go to a midnight show at the drive in." Ruby suggested.

"What's a drive in?" She asked, clueless.

"You park your car in front of a giant screen and it plays movies and you listen to them on the radio."

"That sounds amazing." Her eye's sparkled in the light of the moon as she adjusted herself on Ruby's lap.

"What do you want to do until then? I was planning on our picnic lasting a bit longer, but you've got to be freezing… I mean, you're not even wearing shoes now." Ruby once overed her, taking off her jacket as an afterthought and draping it around Belle's shoulders.

"We could go to the library… The big…. Empty… library."

"Yes. And I could see the renovations. I hear from Snow that the dwarves and Charming have been helping out whenever they get the chance." Ruby offered, avoiding what she knew was yet another attempt to seduce her.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked, carefully standing up with the assistance of Ruby.

"You're gonna freeze. Let me carry you."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm stronger than I look. Like I said, wolf stamina. You'll be warmer, too. Wolf heat." Ruby seamlessly lifted her onto her back despite the dress and began walking.

"So this is the fiction section." Belle's smile was radiant as she motioned to the shelves in front of her and led Ruby down one of the aisles, clearly in her element.

"What's this?" Ruby asked, running her finger down the dusty spine of a thick leather book on the top shelf. There was no title, only symbols embossed in gold. What had drawn her eye to it was the familiarity of some of them. A castle, an apple, a sword… a wolf's head tilted back to howl at the sky.

"That book got my attention as well. It's an interpretation of our lives, for all intents and purposes. I glanced through it while I was shelving books. It's a collection of Fairytales from various authors all over this world. Most of them are inaccurate from what I gather." She released her hold on Ruby's hand so that she could pull the book out of its slot.

"Let's read our stories."

"I'm not sure you want to. Some of them are quite insulting…" Belle wasn't sure if she could be mad at the authors for their ignorance. After all, they were unaware that the rumors of other worlds were true.

"C'mon, read to me… We can laugh at them." She reclaimed the hand that dangled by Belle's side, intertwining their fingers tightly with a grin.

"You want me to read to you?"

"Yes. Everything's better when you do it." Ruby pulled her towards the couch at the end of the book cases and sat down, wrapping her arms around Belle's tiny waist and letting her take the book as she leant into her.

"Once upon a time there was a dear little girl who was loved by everyone who looked at her, but most of all by her grandmother, and there was nothing that she would not have given to the child. Once she gave her a little riding hood of red velvet, which suited her so well that she would never wear anything else; so she was always called 'Little Red Riding Hood.'" Belle began, smiling as Ruby pressed her lips against her head and inhaled the scent of her hair.

Ruby didn't really pay attention to the story. She just focused on Belle's voice. The ups and downs of it, the soft accent. She eventually tucked her head into the side of Belle's neck and closed her eyes.

"Are you falling asleep?" She asked, reaching up to run her hand along Ruby's jaw.

"Oh... Sorry. I guess I was… Your voice just feels like home." Ruby sat up straight, stretching out her neck.

"Do you believe we're actually headed somewhere?" Belle asked, a shadow of doubt in her voice.

"I do."

"Promise me I won't be another short lived romance." She turned so that she could look at Ruby, closing the book.

"I'm feeling the same thing you're feeling, Belle. This is real. I never expected it to be, and I know this has all happened really fast, but my feelings for you are… intense, to say the least." She searched the bright blue-green eyes in front of her for any reaction whatsoever.

"So ask me to be your girlfriend. I won't run away."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do. I've wanted to be with you from the moment we met." She smiled, leaning into Ruby's body and tilting her head back to kiss her.

"You have?"

"I have. Now, since we're… girlfriends? No, that doesn't sound right. Since we're a couple… Does that mean we can go see a movie tomorrow night? I just want to stay here with you right now." Belle asked, her head now pressed against Ruby's chest.

"Whatever you want. Did you think just because we hadn't made a commitment, that meant that I'd run away between tonight and tomorrow night? I'm not going anywhere, Belle." Ruby squeezed Belle lightly, a reassurance that what she said was true.

"Can we sleep together? I mean, just, sleep." Belle asked, exhaustion starting to set in.

"Go ahead. Close your eyes. I'll be right here when you wake up."


End file.
